Device manufacturers are challenged to develop integrated circuits that provide increased processing speeds and capabilities while meeting the demand to reduce device size and increase device manufacturing throughput. Some imaging devices, such as cameras, that take three-dimensional (3D) images process images captured by the imaging device using processing equipment that is separate from the imaging device. Some imaging devices such as cameras that take 3D images are large, because of the quantity of components housed within the imaging device.